Won't Let This Go
by lightscandrivemysoul
Summary: It's been two years since Princess Bubblegum mysteriously left Marceline. Since then, Marceline has admitted getting over the princess and is determined to work on music. Can a maybe desperate PB win Marceline back?
1. Chapter 1

Won't Let This Go: Chapter One

_Bonnibel was acting strange for the past couple of weeks. She didn't kiss me, she never wore the T-shirt I gave her, and she seemed really distant and uninterested in our conversations. I should have seen it coming when she approached me at the Earl of Lemongrab's party._

_It was the Earl's birthday and the entire Candy Kingdom decided to throw him a jubilee. I tried to get a little sexy for my Bonnibel and wore a tight black dress that was cut low in the back. When I called her to ask when we were leaving together, she told me to go alone and meet her there. She said it would be a bother to go my place and back to the kingdom when she had so much setting up to do before the event started. I didn't see her at the party for at least an hour after I arrived, and then she came up to me._

_She was absolutely stunning. Her pink hair was in a bun on top of her head and she wore a light salmon dress that sparkled and shimmered under the low lights of the ball. I was going to hug her, to kiss her, something, but she stopped me before I could do any of that. She didn't look me in the eyes more than she had to and she was fidgeting like crazy._

"_We're such different people, Marceline. This relationship doesn't benefit either of us and you know it." She appeared sad, but her facial expressions could never grasp the emotions her words made me feel. I didn't know what to say. I was confused and upset because there was no real explanation. It was like she turned off all the good memories of me in her brain and ended the relationship with no harm._

"_But…I don't understand. What's happened to you, Bonnibel? Do you not remember anything?" She clearly didn't like that. Her petite mouth turned their corners into a sharp scowl and she shook her head._

"_I am Princess Bubblegum to you. Only people of close importance to me and my Kingdom and call me Bonnibel."_

_That stung. After all the months we spent together practically attached to the hip, all the embraces we shared, and after all the songs written about how perfect she was to me, she has the nerve to delete me from her life so easily? _

_That was when I lost it. At that point I didn't want an explanation. I wanted her out of my life forever. It was obviously easy for her, why not me? I didn't need her more than she needed me, right? She wasn't worth my time anymore! I then thought of a brilliant idea (at the time). If she didn't care about me, then I might as well make a lasting final impression on her and her stupid candy guests._

_I turned into a wolf, my body easily morphed into the huge beast that needed to be let out so desperately. I screamed, but in my voice it came out as a howl, and I wrecked the party. Chandeliers were knocked from the ceiling; food, presents, and decorations were shredded and destroyed. I heard Bonnibel scream, it was a wretched and horrible scream, and it almost made me stop what I was doing. However, she was screaming for the guards and I needed to make my escape. I punched a hole in the wall and ran back home, making sure nobody was following me._

It's been over two years since that night, and I haven't looked back since. I'd like to say I haven't thought about her, but whom am I kidding? She was everything to me; of course I needed time to get over her. Eventually I did, though, I even dated a few guys to try to heal the heartbreak faster. None of those relationships were as meaningful or lasting as my relationship with Bonnibel, but who cares? I was never one for love anyway. My music was my main priority.

Speaking of which, I had a concert to prepare for my new album, Permanently Broken, or PB for short. It was completely sold out and I was mega-stoked. My songs were perfect; the music was sick and the lyrics were dark and haunting. I guess the breakup was good inspiration for my music and career. After reminiscing my achievements in the past few years, I realized it was time for me to head over to the arena. I shoved some money in my pocket, slung my huge axe bass over my shoulder and flew from my house to the stage in the Mystery Temple.

When I finished setting my stuff up onstage, I saw a tall, grey skinned, familiar face. He smiled at me and pushed his white hair out of his face. It was Ash, one of my exes after Bonnibel dumped me. He's the drummer in my band; he has his egotistical face on his drum kit and everything.

"Hey, Marceline! You ready to rock tonight? I bet you have some wicked lyrics to spit tonight." He said while walking towards me. I blushed and set down my bass. I was actually glad to see him after such a long time, even if he was a total dick to Finn and Jake in the past.

"You know it! I think this is my best album yet. They're gonna love it." I smile and leak back against the wall, my long hair touching the floor and grazing the bottoms of my red boots.

"Any songs about me?"

I laugh, maybe a bit too harshly. "Hah, you wish! There's nothing deep or emotional about you to sing about!" He took it pretty bad in his facial expressions, but he brushed it off and laughed a bit too. "Very true. I'm an unemotional sack of lard."

We stand there for a few minutes in silence, it's a bit weird for me due to how loud and extroverted I am, but it doesn't last too long because people start showing up at the arena.

"You should start getting ready. Tune your bass or something, I'm gonna go check out the crowd." Ash exclaimed to me. He did as he said and ran to take a peek behind the curtains of the stage.

That's when I started getting nervous. What was happening to me? I don't get nervous about anything, especially singing and playing my music! I then realized how big of a deal this was. I hadn't released any music in the past two years. This is the first anyone has heard of me since Bonnibel. I'm performing in a full house tonight because maybe people missed me? They missed my music? This is the jumpstart my career and my music need! And it's all thanks to Bonnibel. She may have crushed my heart, but she fueled a new program of lyrics and ideas that nobody could ever give me. I was done being pissed at her and became almost thankful for her.

I looked over at Ash and he gave me the "rock on" finger sign. That was his universal way of telling me that it was show time. I grabbed my bass and floated onstage as Ash drew the curtains.

"Land of Ooo, are you ready to rock?" I shout, a big smile on my face as I see the huge crowd in front of me. They scream and clap in response. I turn to Ash and nod, then start fingering the silky strings of the bass.

"This songs about how fucked up love is sometimes!" I smile as they cheer and start to sing.

_La da da da da_

_I'm gonna bury you in the ground._

_La da da da da_

_I'm gonna bury you with my sound_

_I'm gonna drink the red, from your pretty pink face…_

As the night goes on, I'm feeling better and better about myself. I haven't felt this rush in years and it makes me so exhilarated. My bass is a part of me again instead of some useless instrument. I finish the majority of my songs and start playing the ending to the most recent one when I look into the audience. I glanced into the audience many times during the show, but I never took the time to look at all of the people in it. There are people from the Wildberry Kingdom, Lumpy Space, and Red Rock Cliffs. I feel pretty awesome to unite so many different people in one branch of awesome music.

Then I see a face far too familiar. It's Bonnibel. It had to be. Even if I just saw one glance of that pink face from miles away I would notice it. It's a wonder why I didn't notice her here before. I can't tell if she's smiling, she's too far away. But I do see a shirt on her that I don't see too often.

It's the rock shirt I gave her all those years ago.

I stop playing. I stop singing. I'm so lost. I have no idea what to do. I can't finish the album about her betrayal when she is staring at me. At this point she notices me looking at her. I see her start to turn and walk away and I panic.

"STOP!"

That was a bad move. She turns around and stares at me again.

"Um…there will be a short ten minute break. Sorry." I quickly drop my bass and float over to Bonnibel. I know I'm making a mistake even as I'm approaching her, but there's no turning back. I stop floating and stand in front of her. I don't speak for a while. I just stand there, helpless. Not knowing what to say.

"I…Bonnibel…What the fuck are you doing here?" I stutter. This is so unlike me. What is going on? I am over Bonnibel!

"I haven't heard you sing in a while. Thought I should stop by." It's been so long since I heard her voice. It's almost as if I forgotten what it sounded like. The richness of her words is fluid with her pitch. She could have been a poet. I look at her again, a bit dumbfounded by why she is even here. She's become so mysterious hasn't she? First the illusive break up, and now this?

"You're wearing the shirt." I saw monotonously. I try to keep my tone cold. Not willing to let her make any assessments.

"Yes. I figured it worked better than any of the other outfits I own." Nothing about me giving it to her or how it meant to us. Just that it worked as a nice outfit. She's really getting on my nerves now.

"Listen, I've got a show to finish and you're very distracting. It's been nice seeing you, but it's time for you to leave." I start to head back to the stage, at this point, everyone is tuned into our conversation.

"What, you can't sing your songs about me with me listening in? You've gotten soft." She's smirking at me. Smirking. It's like a sadistic laugh on her face.

"I'm not _soft_. I just find it funny that the only time you ever want to see me is when I'm singing about you, you narcissistic bitch." I pull a smirk of my own. She isn't going to win this. This is my game.

She looks at me and her eyes go stone cold. Her mouth goes into a scowl that I remember far too well. She walks over to me, pulls me down and kisses me passionately, pulls away fast, then whispers into my ear.

"Maybe it's because I missed you."


	2. Chapter 2

Won't Let This Go: Chapter Two

I ran.

I ran without looking back once. There was no way I could turn around and face the people who witnessed the monstrosity that just occurred. I was getting tired and sweaty but I kept running until I reached my home. When I finally got home, I bolted the door shut and stayed in my room for what seemed like years. I didn't write songs during this period of solitude; I wasn't able to process my own thoughts, let alone my music.

What just happened? There I was, just doing the most natural thing in the world for me, and I ran away? My random outburst at Bonnibel was uncalled for and just obscure. Why did I do that? Why was Bonnibel even there? More importantly, why did she profess her love to me in front of everyone there?

Was this some sort of sick joke that she decided to pull to humiliate me? Was she trying to remind me of our breakup that is already so vivid in my head? This was first time in the past two years that I've been confident and happy with myself and she has to go and fucking ruin everything. What is her problem? What did I do to her that was so bad or hurtful that made her want to do something like this? And now she has thrown my career in the garbage too, what will the media think of me allegedly being gay with the princess?

It was all to confusing and stressful so I decided to go to bed. I was planning to sleep for a few months, maybe a year or two. Then maybe people would forget what happened. Better yet, they would forget me altogether.

I was awoken 3pm the next afternoon by a faint knock on the door. There goes a year of uninterrupted slumber. I sigh and yell from my bedroom upstairs,

"Go home! Nobody here wants to see you." I crawl back into bed but interrupted once again by the knocking. The knocking had a voice this time, and I was in no good mood to hear it.

"Marceline. This is important. Open the door." She really had gotten bitchier since the breakup. There was clearly no hope in me getting back to bed, so I went downstairs and opened the door. The light from outside came out and I quickly backed away behind the door, feeling my flesh begin to sizzle.

She walked in and closed the door. She looked the same as she always did. Pink ensemble outfit, her gum hair let down, minimal makeup. She stared at me as I got myself standing upright. No one spoke for a few minutes. I could tell she wanted me to speak up first, so I did.

"What the fuck?" Might as well be straightforward.

She looked as if she was going to respond, but instead she pulled out the newspaper from her purse.

"Read this. I'll explain after." She was oddly serious, but I wanted to know what the hell has been going on, so I read.

The header of the newspaper read, "_Vampire Punk Steals Innocent Candy Princess in an Act of Rebellion." _I roll my eyes. I can already tell this is going to be a doozy.

"This is inaccurate already, I'm not punk." I shake my head in disgust. Uncultured asshats writing about things they have no idea about. Bonnibel smirks a bit but focuses again.

"Keep reading."

I continued reading and it basically went on about how I'm some rebellious teenager that's not to be trusted and I want to steal the princess in order to take the throne or something stupid. This doesn't even make any sense; reporters are fucking overrated. Their job is to spit lies about a current event. I would be a great reporter. It also discusses my graceful catastrophe of the Earl's birthday shebang and how these result to me being an untrustworthy figure in the music industry as well as in the hands of Bonnibel.

"Who writes this bullshit?" I laugh a bit, but go back to figuring out what Bonnibel means by all this.

"It doesn't matter who did. The point is, it was written and it was seen. By pretty much everyone." I stare at her, puzzled. Why does she care? This doesn't hurt her reputation. She's the one who started this and I'm getting the shit for it!

"And why is this so important?" I try to make one last subtle plea for the answers before I go into psycho mode and try to rip the information out of her.

"After I broke up with you, the Candy Kingdom broke out and tried to protect me. They went full force and worked till no end to ensue I was safe. You were the cause of all of this. You made me have less freedom than a pet turtle. I stayed in this coffin of "safety" for two years…until yesterday. I made the ultimate escape plan. I was going to get myself back together with you."

I didn't know what to say. I still had so many questions. She wants to get back together with me? The kingdom is afraid of me? I was so confused that I just had to ask one more question.

"How would this solve your problem?" I was secretly wondering so may more questions, but I tried to keep myself refined and not blurt them all out like an idiot.

"Of course, this would seem a bit confusing for you…" God I hated how smart she was. At least I hated how much she acknowledged it. "You see, I wanted to get out of this prison I was in. So instead of giving in and accepting they were right, I decided to go to the source of the problem; you. I would go to your concert, the one everyone in Ooo has been talking about, and profess a love for you that tabloids will love. Everyone will hear it, especially the Candy Kingdom. If I get back together with you, I'll be so rebellious and disloyal to them that I would break free of their stupid clutches! It's foolproof." I stare at her for a few seconds, processing this sadistic plan. She's using me. She comes back after two years to use me for her own selfish gains. What the tits, Bonnibel?

"And what if I don't want to get back together with you?" I seriously wonder this in my head. I don't think I can handle the drama from Bonnibel anymore, let alone her candy posse and gossipy reporters.

"You don't have to want to get back together with me. I don't have feelings for you anymore, Marcy. And I'm sure you probably don't have any feelings for me either. But if we do this, just pretend for a little while. We will both gain sweet rewards."

"You mean you get the rewards. You break free from your overbearing society and what do I get? Everyone in the tabloids and media thinking I'm some evil Satanist who steals princesses? Thanks but no thanks. I don't want that kind of a rep while I'm trying to keep my music career alive." I look at her, and a weird smile creeps on her face. One of her "almost" mad scientist faces.

"But isn't that the reputation your fans _love_? Your musical icon is a dark vampire queen who sings about living through thousands of years of heartbreak. But don't you want more of an edge? Marceline the Satanist Vampire Queen, Marceline the Kingdom-Crashing Vampire Queen, Marceline the Vengeful, Princess-Stealing Vampire Queen…aren't they enticing? You've been gone in music for years and everyone is expecting brand spanking new stuff. Yet, you come back with the same shtick. Sappy love songs with dark undertones aren't gonna cut it. If you want to keep your career alive, you have to make a change. Isn't this your golden opportunity?"

I have to hand it to her; Bonnibel sure can make a good argument. If you tell her to prove that gravity doesn't exist, I'm sure she would be able to convince people one way or another.

I was up to my bitten neck in thoughts. It would be helpful if there was a majority, but of course they were all varied. One side of me thought that is was Bonnibel up to her old tricks and only cared for her, another side saw a great opportunity in her plan for my music, another side didn't trust her to keep her word, and one small side thought that maybe Bonnibel still like me and this was all a plan to get back together with me for real. That side went out quickly in the argument of my emotions.

"So what do we have to do in this fake relationship?" I inquire, very curious in how were actually going to go about this.

"I would assume were going to proceed as we did in our previous relationship. Holding hands, being together often, kissing, etc. In a public sense only, obviously." She nods and physically looks a bit weird for saying that. I guess she didn't figure in that she would have to kiss me more than just once, did she?

"I guess we have a deal, then. One fake relationship, an escapee princess, and a boosted music career." I smile, as great as this deal seems to be, I'm glad that I'll be able to spend time with her. Loosing her as a girlfriend was rough enough, but not having her as a friend at all? Torture.

"That settles it up, then. I'll see you when an event pops up for us to crash." She smiles and raises her hand to shake mine. I chuckle at this pity attempt at a goodbye.

"You're gonna have to be more romantic than that, Bonnibel." She rolls her eyes and walks out the door.

"Don't get into character yet, Marceline." I laughed a bit and flew back to bed, Bonnibel's newspaper in hand. She reads the rest of the dumb article and smirks at the last line of the article.

"_This can only end horribly."_

I agree, reporter, I agree.

**If you made it this far, thank you! Please leave a review if you can, or follow the story if you want to read more of it! Thank you for all of the already great feedback on my first ever fanfic. I'll try to write/upload as much of this as I can because I love it so. Thanks a lot! –Siobhan **


	3. Chapter 3

Won't Let This Go: Chapter 3

**PB's POV**

It's been several weeks since I initiated my plan with Marceline, and our fake relationship is in full swing. With our various public appearances in the past few weeks, we have corrupted the tabloids and everything is going as plan. I've declined 406 phone calls from civilians in the Candy Kingdom; Marceline is on an Ooo-wide tour (she brought me along for media purposes), and we have been featured in 16 magazines as of late. I look through all of the magazines we've found in the tour van and they are quite the hilarity. Usually I read the articles out loud with Marceline so we can make fun of them together, but she's rehearsing for her show that's in a few hours.

As I look through the pictures of us in the magazine, I am sent to my memories of those good times.

_We were at the Ooo Central Park for some tabloid recognition. I held a parasol over Marceline, who was floating next to me, and myself. I had my gummy hair up in a bun and wore a sheer rose colored dress. Marceline didn't really dress up for the occasion, as per usual, and wore her dark skinny jeans and a t-shirt. As we strolled through the par, she held my hand and led me to an apple tree. I sat down against the tree trunk and watched as Marceline flew to the top of the tree._

"_What are you doing?" I ask, smiling._

"_I'm getting some food! Damn, I sure am hungry." She shook the tree vigorously, sending apples to fall to the ground. One of them, however, landed straight on my head._

"_Oww! Marceline! I am going to kill you for that!" I tried to climb the tree up to get her, but I failed miserably and fell back to the ground. I looked back up at her and scowled. She was laughing at me! Genuinely rolling in the air laughing! How dare she! I stood up and tried to think of another way up there, but she was already floating down, white, colorless apple in hand._

"_Now, now, Bonnibel…not in front of the press." She winked and nodded in the direction of two cameramen walking towards us. They came up to us and started asking questions, but Marceline was clearly not in the mood for that. She grabbed the back of my head and kissed me. I smiled a bit and kissed her back, she was very impressive in this realm of attraction. And she learned proper times to use moves like this in front of audiences. Very remarkable work, I'm sure. As I started to close my eyes, I saw Marceline's middle finger go up to the cameramen and a flash._

That picture landed on the front page of Ooo Bi-Weekly with the horrendous headline; "Teen Vamp Strikes Again at Newfound Royal Prey." I laughed a bit too much. Marceline was no vicious creature, especially ones that take hostages, as much as she'd like to believe.

I had to admit, she was doing very well in her work. This plan really shaped her career and her new "soul-sucking" image. Goth metal heads now idolized her, which from what I heard from Marceline, is considered a success. She's also been cranking out a new song everyday. She plays all of them for me at the end of the day, and all of them are equally amazing. It's my favorite time of the day in this hectic tour regime. I can't wait to hear her new song tonight.

**Marceline's POV**

Fuck, tour is stressful. With the constant hours of rehearsing, playing shows, signing autographs, writing new songs, and making a public relationship out of me and Bonnibel just so this dream can be a reality, it's hard to keep up. I always want to crash and just relax, but I can't. Fast pace fast pace fast pace. I don't need to sleep, but if I did, I would probably be racking 2 hours a night.

But that's okay. I don't need sleep. I'm dead. I don't need much food. I can live forever. I can go on tour like this for a century and be perfectly fine. I'm perfectly fine. Nothing is wrong with me. Oh god, I feel like I'm going to throw up.

This whole situation has clearly taken a toll on me. I haven't been eating much because of how many things I need to do, and I haven't really had fun in some time. The only time I've had to chill out is when I test out my songs on Bonnibel. I probably won't be able to even show her one tonight because I have no motivation to write anything! I've got absolutely nothing to put on the new set list for tomorrows show! I'm starting to regret singing up for any of this.

As I'm tuning my bass for today's show, I try to conceal of all my mental and physical turmoil. However, Ash notices a bit too easily.

"Yo, Marce, are you feeling okay? You look like you're going to be sick!" He looks at me concernedly. He needs me; I have to go on with the show for the band. I nod my head, feeling a bit dizzy and continue to tune my bass.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit under the weather as of late." I say, not looking at him. He moves around in my peripheral vision and he hands me his red tie.

"Have it." I nod and eat the red from his tie. It is so delicious I can't even comprehend it. I haven't had a real meal like this in too long. I say thanks and give him his newly white tie.

"How long have you been not eating, Marce?" I realize then and there how kind he really was. He genuinely cared about me; I saw it in his faded grey eyes.

"A few days, maybe three. I haven't ben trying, I swear. I'm not anorexic. I just haven't had much time to think lately, let alone eat." I sigh and he looks at me, kindly for a second I think he is going to kiss me. A part of me actually wants him to. But he just stands up and walks to the curtain.

"You ready to perform a great show today?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." I stand up and quickly run to the bathroom while thousands of thoughts argue in my head. Fuck. Does Ash like me? Do I like Ash? I can't like Ash anymore. We're over. I'm "with" Bonnibel now. Even if it's not real, it's the only thing keeping out careers alive. I hate Bonnibel. Why does she have to ruin everything for me? This is all her fault. I could be having hot jam sessions with Ash but no; I have to keep her little town afraid of me for a little bit. She's so selfish! But she is so kind and beautiful and has done so much for me. She is the reason I am here right now, making money doing what I love.

At some point, one thought wins overall. My body. I lean over the toilet and puke. My legs are shaking; my previous thoughts have been flushed down the toilet like my now exited body fluids. After a minute or two, I get up, clean myself off, and run to the stage, bass in hand.

I nod to Ash to man the curtains and pull a smile.

"It's show time."

**PB's POV**

I quickly got bored of the tabloids, as humorous as they were, and started reading some of the science magazines I took from home. There was a whole article on Zanoids, which made me do an inner dance of joy. I could, and have, write speeches on Zanoids. Marceline, who looked more tired than usual, interrupted my reading halfway through the juicy Zanoid article.

"Are you okay? You look-" I tried to ask, but she cut me short.

"I'm fine. This tour has just taken a toll on me, alright?" Her voice was sharp, I'm almost positive that her tongue would attack me if she were any more upset.

"I'm sorry. You want to play some of your new songs? Maybe ease the tension?" I was so looking forward to this; I hoped that she would be willing to do it for me. Music seems like a pretty foolproof way of getting Marceline over tour-fever.

"I wish I could. I didn't write anything today. No inspiration." I looked down slightly and nodded. I could tell this wasn't a good time to pry. So I opened to my Zanoid article once again and read.

"We could…we could write a song now. Together." My eyes rose from the magazine slowly. Was this girl serious? I couldn't do anything music related. She should know that from the time I almost broke BMO for the Door Lord.

"Are you kidding?" She laughed and started playing a few chords on her bass.

"Why not? We could write a love song. I could honor it to you at tour or something. A little special something for the tabloids." I smiled a bit and watched her play her beautiful music midair. Even if she is the least graceful person in all of Ooo, she sure makes up for it in her passion.

"Fine. How do we even start?" This is such a new feeling. I'm never new at anything; hell, I haven't been taught since third grade. I've been ahead of everyone in my class ever since I can remember. I've always known how to do things, but music? That is just one thing I could never master. When I look at Marceline playing, though, she is truly in her element. Nobody could teach her how to do anything in this state. She is a floating piece of art.

"Well, I've already got the chords that I'm playing now for our instrumental. Now we need to spit some lyrics. It'll be easy, I promise." I have my doubts, obviously, but I trust her and try my best to give it a shot.

"You set my soul on fire…"

"That's it, toss some more!" She keeps playing, eyes closed. She has this adorable habit of spinning while she plays, so it looks like she's doing somersaults in the air. She tries not to do it during tour, but when she's alone, she just can't handle herself.

"It's not that hard to tell."

"I can take you higher and higher…"

"Yeah, you've got me overwhelmed."

"But I can't escape this feeling, it's definitely new."

"I've tried so hard to hold it down, but I can't do it around…you." At this point, Marceline is flipping and turning in the air, playing so many different notes and quavers on her bass that I don't know how she can keep track of it all and make it sound amazing. I'm laughing and dancing to the music. This is the first time I've let loose all tour. I'm sure it goes the same for Marceline. She has worked so hard through all of this; she really deserved this break.

After an hour or so of hardcore brainstorms, we finally recorded a song. We titled it Flame Soul and it should appear on tomorrow's set list for tour. It turned out much better than I thought it ever would have. And the best part, I wrote a lot of it! Me! The nerd who is too involved in studies to be talented in anything music co-wrote a song! Marceline was so proud of me. To be honest, I'm proud of myself. That's so narcissistic, but it's true! I really like learning new things. It's rare.

Marceline is at her computer, backing some vocals on the song and doing minor edits. She really should take a break. As soon as we finished having fun, she went straight to working on it. Marceline. Working. Since when was Marceline a workaholic, anyway?

I was getting exhausted from the long night, so I decided to hop into bed while Marceline was still working. I never did fall asleep until half an hour later, after Marceline turned off the lights and floated into bed next to me. It was rare that she ever slept, but I could tell she was tremendously tired from her bagged eyes and sluggish ways of moving.

As soon as she tucked herself into bed, I tapped her shoulder.

"Marceline?"

"Wha-" She turned around and before she could respond I kissed her slowly on the lips, my arms slowly wrapping around her waist. She broke away from my lips slightly, a confused or tired look on her face. Probably both.

"But…there isn't any press here. There's no need to do that." I smiled at her reaction and kissed her again.

"I know."

What she thought was just some tired shenanigan was much more than that. I was falling for her all over again.

_**Hey guys! Another late update! (as per usual) I hope you liked a bit of perspective from PB's side **____**. Stay tuned for more lesbian shenanigans from these two lovely ladies. –Siobhan.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Won't Let This Go: Chapter 4

It took me a long time to realize that Bonnibel was falling back in love with me. I had my doubts when she proposed the fake relationship idea, but she couldn't have liked me then. It was clear to everyone that she was over it. But when she sang that song with me, when her lips touched mine before we went to sleep, it all clicked. I didn't know how to act, or how to feel about it. It took a lot less effort to convince myself that it was all a dream and none of it was happening.

_The night was young and the creatures of the darkness were in full swing. I was invited to sing at the Oood Dead Club near the cave for a cool jam with some of my friends. I was only 996 at the time, to young to know of my crippling music career. I didn't care about money or fame. I just felt the music in my soul. It was the only thing keeping me alive. Besides by immortality, that is._

"_Yo, Marceline! Ready to play some savory licks on that bass?" My ghost friend Bongo greeted me head banging to his Ooophones. He was my only long-term friend since he had died and became undead like me. It was a blessing and a curse, really. On one hand I could tell him everything since our relationship lasts forever, but on the other hand he knows all my secrets and could spill all the beans._

"_You knows it! This place is gonna be jammed tonight." I laugh and walk inside the club with the ghost, remembering fond memories and talking the night away._

_I said goodbye to all the club goers after I performed cause I got major inspiration for a song and had to write it down immediately. They tossed me a sweet band shirt and I shoved it into my bag on my way out. When I walked outside, however, there was an unfamiliar noise that grabbed my attention. It was a small, faint cry._

_I floated around the club until I saw the girl who owned the sad cries. She was a bit shorter than me, had light pink skin and darker hair, with a gold crown on her head. She clearly was not from around here. I flew down to her to ask if she was okay._

"_You seem lost." Subtlety is my greatest feature._

_She looked at me, wiping her big eyes filled with tears. She was afraid. Was she afraid of me? Was I that intimidating to a posh little rich kid like her?_

"_Well? What's your problem? What are you doing here?" She cringed as I spat my words, but she carefully stood up. Obviously taking her bearings around me._

"_I…Yes. Yes I'm lost. I was headed back to the C-Candy Kingd-dom when these fascinating plant types sidetracked me," she then showed me a fistful of thornbushes. They were common plants in this side of Ooo, but I let her continue. "And now I don't know where I am and I got really afraid." I looked at her and smirked at her comments._

"_So you're not afraid of me?" I raised a curious eyebrow, wondering how the princess could handle such a question._

"_Obviously not. You're only a vampire. But the looks of it, you don't even kill victims for your meals. I'm just glad you offered the assistance." I blinked a few times. What the hell? Just a vampire? This little punk doesn't know shit! I could tear her up in seven hundred pieces if I wanted to._

"_Just a vampire? Do you have any idea what I could o to you?!" I screamed, getting real pissed at her attitude. I wondered why I even bothered trying to help her in the first place. She seemed pleased by my reactions, however, which caused me at a bit of confusion._

"_I do. But you're not going to do any of that because you want to help me." I snorted, laughed even. If she thinks she can outwit me, then she has got a lot coming to her._

"_And why would I want to do such a thing?"_

"_Why are you still here if you don't?"_

_Fuck, she got me there. Maybe I did want to help her. Or maybe I liked being the hero now and then. Either way, I agreed to help her and I brought her to her kingdom._

"_Thank you very much. That was very appreciative of you. I'm Princess Bubblegum. But you can call me Bonnibel." She smiled and put her hand out toward me. I shook it and smiled._

"_I'm Marceline. It was pretty cool to meet you."  
"It was a joy to meet you as well. I should be going it's gotten very dark." She starts to turn away but I grab onto her arm. To this very day I have no idea why I did such a thing. But that one moment may have landed me to where I am today._

"_Wait. I want to give you this. Just to remember me. That is, if you never see me again." I take out the t-shirt from the club and give it to her. She smiles and puts it in her purse._

"_I doubt I will never see you again, Marceline."_

And here I am. Sleeping next to the girl I met four years ago. The girl who cried just by being alone in the woods, the girl who was fascinated by common house plants, and the girl who was wearing the band t-shirt right next to me.

I couldn't believe it. Four years of history. Four years of joy and pain and pleasure. How did all of this crap ensue? Why couldn't we be together without any consequences? We both loved each other, right? At least, back then we did. So why did it have to end?

More importantly, why does Bonnibel, the one who ended everything, want to dig up the past and try to live it again? She was the one so convinced it was over, who told me to stop fantasizing about this ever being a reality. I listened to her about everything. I listened to her when she told me to get over her. But why should I listen to her now? She has no power over me. Not anymore, that is.

Unfortunately, I have no power over myself anymore. It's week six of tour and I've thrown up 29 times. I can't keep down any food, I can't sleep; even if I could I would probably just dream about my stupid fucking Bonnibel problems. There is only one week left of tour and I am trying so unbelievably hard to keep my body stable until after the tour ends. I can't be the person who throws up onstage or quits at the peak of tour. No way, I have to keep this alive, even if it kills me.

I just finished day 5 of week 6 of tour. Two more days! Nothing could screw this up! My vomit count was at a measly 33. I was ready to knock this tour out of the ballpark. I hadn't heard one word from Bonnibel about the midnight kiss, so I just assumed it was a drunken shenanigan. I was happy and relieved and finally focused on music for once.

Until Bonnibel brought it up.

She was sitting in the middle of the bed when I walked into the room after the show. She wasn't doing anything to pre-occupy herself, just sitting there. This meant to me that she was sitting there thinking all day. This could only be bad news. I closed the door and floated to the bed slowly.

"Bonnibel? Are you okay?" She looked up at me, her face in an expression I never saw too often since the breakup. Lust.

"You seem tired. Come onto the bed. It's very relaxing." She patted on the bed softly, looking me in the eyes. I was scared shitless. This wasn't the sexy Bonnibel I knew from our relationship. This was a whole new side of her that I had not mastered how to control. I had no game plan. She had me hanging, making me wait for her venomous strike.

"I'm really fine. The shows have actually been great this last week. I won't need rest for a few months." She didn't fall for this, as much as I wanted her to. She grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the bed.

"It's comfortable. You see?" She looked at me, smiling, as if my horrified reactions had no effect on her. It was freaky.

"Yeah. It is. You're right I am pretty tired. I'll just turn the lights off and we can go to sleep." As soon as I started floating to the light switch, she grabbed me again, pulling me back to her. I had no way of escape. What the hell is this?

"Pish posh. The night is young! You don't even need sleep. I just said to get into bed…so we could get into bed." She giggled, no cackled. As if she was some possessed witch. My eyes widened. I didn't know what to do; I was stuck with Bonnibel thrusting herself onto me.

"What?! The tour is almost over. We can stop these shenanigans. Especially when there is nobody watching." She pouted a tiny bit, but smiled again at herself.

"I'm watching. And aren't I the most important? Aren't I the one you have been in love with for four years? Don't you want this?"

"I haven't loved you for the past two years. It's over. You ended it. Did you think I wouldn't let this go?" She laughs softly to herself, shaking her head.

"You don't honestly think I believe that any of your actions towards me in this "fake relationship" were just acting, do you?"

"I hope you would, because that's all they were. That's what you told me to do. I put on a show." I was getting mad now; who does she think she is? If she liked me, she could just say it, not turn the tables onto me to say it.

"If that is true, which I doubt, then I'm sure I can change your mind. You may not have missed me, but you have missed "these". And then she took off her shirt and bra.

If were going to be honest here, I did miss them. Along with her perfect proportions, Bonnibel's boobs were perfectly round. And they were very fun at times. Even now I couldn't help but gawk at them. But her breasts couldn't make me…like her. Could they? I didn't have enough time to respond, she took my gawking as a yes and jumped on top of me, kissing me hard. She pressed her hands on the back of my neck, touching by bites softly. It was the weirdest but most astounding experience of my life.

In the end, I never stopped her. To be frank, I enjoyed every minute of it.

I woke up the next morning just as I had the last; next to Bonnibel, with the band t-shirt nearby.

**Sorry for such a late update, guys! I had no motivation to write anything until tonight! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and expect more soon! –Siobhan **


	5. Chapter 5

Won't Let This Go-Finale

It has been a few weeks since the end of tour and everything has actually gone right! No more vomiting, no more forced writing and performing, and above all; no more fake relationship with Bonnibel. I don't have to spend everyday acting like I'm so infatuated with the princess and now I have all the time in the world to focus on myself and just relax. The princess is great and all, but I'm glad to have some me time, you know? To say the least, it's pretty great.

If I'm going to be honest, I don't regret the whole relationship thing. I mean it did wonders for my career! The tour got me a lot of record deal offers and gigs; so much that I'm probably set for life because of it! However, after the few weeks of utter torture I had to go through to get where I am, I feel like just taking a rest. Take some time to just think about all the good things in my life right now. I decide to go outside and walk in the beautifully snow covered Ooo.

_Although it's been several months since I met Bonnie, thoughts of her race through my mind nonstop. I'm always too afraid to go visit her because the Candy Kingdom will surely be afraid of me. Weird, I've never really cared what people thought of me until Bonnibel showed up. To take my mind off of the princess, I offered to go play with Finn and Jake outside in the snow. It was Christmas Eve after all._

_By the time I fly over to Finn and Jake's house, Finn is already constructing a huge snow fort. I assume he wants to start a snowball fight war amongst us and is over preparing. Little did he know that I was the one to have the first strike._

_I make a large snowball, throw it up in the air and swing at it hard with the back of my bass right in Finn's direction. It hits him square in the head, bull's-eye. He turns around quickly in response, sees me with my bass and laughs._

"_That's how you wanna play it, Marceline? I'm gonna go algebraic on your fanged behind!" He then starts making snowballs. This kid is incredible. His long lanky arms make his snowball construction faster and more plentiful than anything I've seen in my life. He starts throwing these huge snowballs at me and I use my bass to try and shield the blow from the snow. _

"_Ah, you little shit! I'll get you!" I shout. As I hold my bass to protect the blow and try to make as many snowballs as I can, I notice BMO and Jake joining in on the fun. Everyone throws snowballs at one another and try to escape incoming impact. After a few minutes of this fun, we get tired and lay on the snow. We start making snow angels out of habit and laugh. Laugh at how ridiculous we are, laugh at how great our friendship is, and laugh about the good times we always seem to have._

_A little bit later, I hear a small, timid voice. It wasn't BMO because she powered down halfway through the fight, so who is it? I hear it again and notice she is calling my name. I jolt up from my snow angel and see Princess Bubblegum in a big pink snow jacket and hat looking at me._

"_H-hey, PB. How's it going?" I try to seem like I think about her every second of my life, but I don't think it comes off too strong. She giggles and looks at Finn and Jake._

"_I'm well. Can I maybe hang out with you guys? It's pretty boring at the castle. Plus I wanted to see you." I assume she's referring to all of us, but she is just looking at me. I can't help but blush a little. This girl drives me wild. I look at the others and we all nod in agreement. _

"_That's fine with us."_

Three and a half years later I'm spending Christmas Eve alone. Finn and Jake went on vacation and I didn't want to bother them by tagging along. It was so nice back then. When all my worries were on what I was going to do that day, or when I was gonna eat. Now I'm stuck to think about my career and my relationship status.

I wish I hadn't slept with Bonnibel the night she persisted me. I wish I just shut off all my emotional feelings for her. What's the point? I'm never getting back together with her. She doesn't _really _want me. She was just really horny and drunk. There's no way that she meant any of that. It was just a drunken shenanigan that went too far. And it's mainly because of me.

I wish I didn't accept her offer to be in a fake relationship. Then maybe I wouldn't hav to think about her and my impending music career all my life. However there are times where I would rather have a fake meaningless relationship with her than being alone. That's what I am right? I'm all-alone. I don't let anyone in, and when I do, I get crushed. I can't handle that. I'm doomed to stay alone all eternity.

I pack down a huge snowball and throw it out of anger. What is _wrong _with me? Why can't I just let myself be happy? Why do I have to deliberately crush everything good in my life to make me miserable? It's not fair!

I hate everything. I hate everyone. I hate myself. Merry fucking Christmas.

Out of frustration, I fly back to my cave and go to bed. I want this day to be over.

A few hours later, I hear a loud knock on my door. I look at the clock and it's 2:25 in the morning. I roll my eyes and pull the covers back over my head. I am not being interrupted tonight. Not by some stupid postman or loony trying to get my attention in the middle of the night, thank you very much! As I try to get some more sleep, I keep hearing this knocking. It gets louder and louder, but it's not in a demanding way. It just needs my attention. I sigh and get up, giving in to the mysterious knock.

I float downstairs and open the wooden door to my house and see Bonnibel, staring at me. I open my mouth to speak but she stops me.

"I'm going to be the one talking. I have things to say and I will not need any side comments until I am finished. I just need you to listen, don't talk." She looks at me again, as if waiting for confirmation. I nodded. She didn't scold me for leaving her out in the cold; she just wanted me to listen.

"I am in love with you. I have always been in love with you. I'm sorry for misleading you and making you think that I didn't care for you at all, but I do. More than you could ever know. My parents made me break up with you. They didn't trust you and expected someone in my royal position to choose a nice respectable man to marry. This whole fake relationship rebellion thing was a rebellion to my parents for making me get rid of you, not for my kingdom to let me go. I've always wanted you. I'll never stop wanting you. I've been working my ass off every night to try to extend my life through science just so I can be with you forever. I know you're probably long over my mixed signals, and me for that matter, but I just needed this out in the open. I am so infatuated with you, Marceline. I have been since you helped me home all those years ago. And I just need you to know that even if I am a total bitch sometimes and I seem like I don't care about you, I do. I really do. I must sound so desperate for you, because I'm sure you're so over my bullshit. I'm getting sick of it too. That's why I need to tell you straightforwardly. Not in some elusive trick of rebellion, or some drunken shenanigans that were secretly sober. I am in love with you. Even if you aren't in love with me, I just hope you know my true feelings."

She stops talking. I don't know what to say or what to do. I have everything I have ever wanted right in front of me. I have the girl I have been fantasizing over for the past few years of my existence. But there's a side of me who knows she will ruin me. That maybe she will just get rid of me like she did before. She notices how long I am thinking about this and sighs.

"It's been nice seeing you, Marceline." She starts to walk away and I make the biggest decision of my life.

"Bonnibel wait." She turns to face me and before she can say anything, I pull her close to me and kiss her. Stronger and more passionately than I have ever before, because this is the moment I fell for her completely. I wasn't going to spend Christmas alone ever again because for once, I was going to let myself be happy. And being happy with the person you love more than anything in the world is the best thing to be.

**And there we have it! Sorry for a few weeks with no update! I wanted to wait to make a Christmas Finale on Christmas! **** This concludes Won't Let This Go but I'll try to make a bunch of new fics during the new year. Have a happy holiday and see you giys soon3 -Siobhan**


End file.
